


Behind the Glass Wall

by dirksnipples



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Happy, M/M, Sad, Tears, one sided crush, pudgy!Dipper, reflecting, slight depression, slight self hate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 01:03:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6263359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirksnipples/pseuds/dirksnipples
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Behind the glass wall, emotions sing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind the Glass Wall

**Author's Note:**

> It's one of those moments where I found writing to help me out with my feels again. Please forgive me. 
> 
> Also if some of you know me for my story Candy Pop! I have two chapters I'm editing for you, please forgive me for not updating.

Behind the glass wall, you can hide _everything_. Your anger, your happiness, your sadness..

Behind the glass wall you can complain, curse, laugh, smile, cry...

The glass wall gives you more advantages than some people know. The glass wall keeps me in touch with the one person who I love the most. The glass wall can hide away my feelings, never letting them burden this perfect human. 

His perfect round pointed chin, his soft bleached hair, his beautiful blue eyes. 

I wish I could wrap my arms around that perfect body. I wish I could entangle my pudgy flesh with his slim(simply beautiful) features, keeping him warm and comfortable. He's always so cold, always grabbing an extra blanket. I always kept him warm. Always kept my blanket of warmth around him. 

The peck I gave him always sends my heart into a beating mess. 

I miss what we had, but our close friendship is what I'll keep close to me forever. 

_Forever in my heart._

Forever the thing that I cherish from him. 

Reading his sad words on the glass wall me ache. I'm always trying every way to make him think positive. I'm always trying to make him happy. 

When he sends me words behind the glass wall I smile. 

Behind this glass wall I'm thinking of him, dreaming of us being in each other's arms once more. 

His arms were my safe haven, the place that made me cry from just the blessings of happiness. 

His hands, soft, beautiful, I wish to feel them cup my round cheeks just one last time. 

Him as a hole makes everything bliss. I have always cried from how happy I've felt. 

But the delivery of words I read upon the glass wall tonight has me drowning in water that isn't bliss this time. 

But he will never know. 

I hide behind this glass wall. He will never know the emotions pouring out of me. 

I hide how I feel with words of encouragement. Words of happiness. 

_I want him to be happy._

I don't want to burden him just because my heart still beats fast for him. 

I want him to be happy. His smile is one of the few things I always wish to see. How those beautiful blue eyes light up! How that smile, oh that smile, it's the brightest smile I'll ever see!

I want that smile to always be directed at me...

I want that smile to always shine, that beautiful face crinkling from that smile. Those freckles that litter his skin, so beautiful. He was kissed by stars, he is like a walking galaxy of beauty in my eyes. 

Behind this glass wall, I'm always smiling. Behind this glass wall, I'm always hoping. Behind this glass wall, _I'm crying._

His heart has fluttered for someone else...my heart still flutters for him...

Behind this glass wall, a river is flowing from my glass eyes. 

_But a smile grazes my chapped lips, because his smile and his happiness are what make me hide these burdening emotions._


End file.
